Switchback (Abstract Helene's main theme)
Song: Switchback (Detroit 2000) *''Storyline: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Character: Helene Hawthorn / Abstract Helene (Supreme Croatoan)'' *''Performer: Celldweller'' ''Music Video Lyrics ''(Switch back) (Switch back) (Switch back) (Switch back) I've made a choice that I regret Now, what I see is what I get (It's too late to look back) (I've got no way to switch back) It's too late to look back, ain't Okay, I got no way to (switch back) (Switch back) (Switch back) Wait, how can it be too Late? 'Cause I don't want to Play with such a price to Pay It's too late to look back (too) (Late to) Ain't Okay, I got no way to (switch back) A painful picture that I can't forget Now, what I see is what I get (It's too late to look back) (I've got no way to switch back) It's too late to look back, ain't Okay, I got no way to (switch back) (Switch back) (Switch back) Wait, how can it be too Late? 'Cause I don't want to Play with such a price to Pay Chained to what I can't Reclaim, I'll never be the Same (And there's no) (Way to) It's too late to look back (too) (Late to) Ain't Okay, I got no way to switch back (and there's no) (Way to) It's too late to look back (Too) (Late to) Ain't Okay, I got no way to (switch back) (Switch back, switch back) (It's too late to look back) (I've got no way to switch back) (It's too late to look back) (I've got no way to switch back) (It's too late to look back) (I've got no way to switch back) It's too late to look back, ain't Okay, I got no way to (switch back) (And everybody) And Everybody foolin' with their rick rack, and It's about time we put them on their back Meaner and leaner, we take up the slack Klayton and Celldweller with no way to switch back Cuttin' you up with razor blade Chokin' you on them words you say Hittin' you rip-rap on you made And the Celldweller is unafraid (Switch back) (Switch back) Wait, how can it be too Late? 'Cause I don't want to Play with such a price to Pay Chained to what I can't Reclaim, I'll never be the Same, won't be the same Again (be the same) (Again) (And there's no) (Way to) It's too late to look back (too) (Late to) ain't Okay, I got no way to switch back (and there's no) (Way to) It's too late to look back (too) (Late to) ain't Okay, I got no way to switch Back I've got no way to switch back It's too late to look back Too late to look back, ain't Okay, I got no way to (switch back) Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Order of Flourish Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Arzonia Family Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Character Themes Category:Story Themes Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:CIS Productions' Music